Le Nutella de la célébrité
by Myyu
Summary: Joon Hee a faim et son superbe odorat le mène à une surprise qu'il sera loin de regretter


**Voila, encore un petit OS sur Heartstrings :)**  
**Le pairing, est bien, c'est encore un Lee Sin/Joon Hee ... Oui bon c'est pas encore du yaoi ... plus du shonen-ai ...**  
**Qu'est ce que j'ai à dire sur cet OS ... Ah que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques ! Oui oui, grâce à mes supers pouvoirs, dans cette fiction, le Nutella n'est pas commercialisé en Corée .. Magique non ? x)**  
**Pour le titre ... Je m'en excuse ! J'aime vraiment pas donner des titres à ce que j'écris ... j'ai jamais d'idée -'**  
**En le relisant je me suis aussi rendu compte que je parlais beaucoup de nourriture .. je m'en excuse (j'avoue que j'ai commencé cet OS en cours, juste avant de manger et mon ventre criait famine -.-)**  
**Je crois que c'est tout ... bien entendu je ne possède pas les personnages (même si je ne pense pas que le préciser soit nécessaire pour que ça paraisse évident) et heuu .. Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Couché sur le bord du toit, Joon Hee regardait les étoiles en se tenant le ventre. Il n'était que dix-huit heures mais la nuit était déjà tombée … et son estomac faisait déjà des caprices.

S'il ne devait pas ramener Bo Oon Unnie, il serait déjà chez lui, en train d'engloutir une omurice ou tout autre aliment que son estomac pouvait digérer.

Il soupira bruyamment alors que son ventre laissait échapper un gargouillement. Sa main glissa vers sa poche, d'où il en ressortit un peu d'argent. Ses yeux, cachés derrière de grandes lunettes, se plissèrent alors qu'il calculait mentalement la somme qu'il possédait, puis, ils se teintèrent d'une lueur de déception : il n'avait même pas assez pour une barre chocolatée.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord du toit, la tête dressé. Quelqu'un devait bien avoir quelque chose à manger dans ce lycée !

Il inspira longuement à plusieurs reprises, essayant de capter la moindre odeur de nourriture. Il tourna légèrement la tête et enfin, son précieux odorat le récompensa ! Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'une faible odeur arriva dans ses narines. Aussitôt, il se lança à la recherche de cette fragrance, humant l'air comme un petit chien.

Le parfum, tout d'abord légèrement salé, devenait de plus en plus appétissant alors que Joon Hee avançait dans les couloirs. Il identifia d'ailleurs rapidement la nature de ce qu'il chassait : des chips. Au fromage même !

Il savait que, maintenant qu'il avait reconnu cette odeur, il n'en était plus très loin. Et effectivement, ses narines le conduisirent devant une porte et le petit batteur fut ravi de constater que celle-ci ne lui était pas inconnue comme il s'agissait de la porte de la salle de musique.

Il se suréleva sur la pointe des pieds et observa la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il reconnu bien vite le jeune présent. Pour cause : c'était son meilleur ami, son leader... son hyung quoi … Pourtant, il se posait une question … pourquoi Lee Sin, le chanteur et guitariste de the Stupid, l'étudiant le plus populaire auprès des filles (et de certains hommes) mangeait-il des chips tout seul dans la salle de musique ? Il n'avait même pas sa guitare à coté de lui.

Haussant les épaules pour chasser ses interrogations, Joon Hee ouvrit la porte avec enthousiasme et se dirigea rapidement vers son leader. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite devant les yeux interrogateurs de Lee Sin qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Joon Hee pensait que son hyung allait être entouré de chips, de gâteaux, de chocolat ou de plein d'autre chose encore ! Un peu comme une cerise au dessus d'un gâteau au chocolat garni de crème chantilly, de fraises, de framboises et de petites vermicelles multicolores.

Mais non, son ainé n'avait qu'un unique petit paquet de chips … qui était d'ailleurs à moitié vide.

- « Mais hyuuuungheuu ! »

Le ton boudeur du batteur fit relever un sourcil à Lee Sin. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?  
A priori, devant l'air capricieux de Joon Hee qui tapotait le sol du pied, oui.

En esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire, il se saisit de son paquet de chips et le tendit à son cadet. Celui-ci s'en empara jalousement et le dévora en trois bouchées.

Une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait plus, faisant sourire un peu plus son ainé.

- « Tu as encore faim ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Joon Hee hocha tristement la tête et s'assit sur le sol, en face de Lee Sin. Celui-ci se releva sur les genoux et ordonna à son batteur :

- « Ferme les yeux ! »

Le visage boudeur de Joon Hee questionna son leader du regard.

- « Pourquoi ? »

Lee Sin eut mouvement de tête agacé et claqua sa langue pour montrer son impatience.

- « Fais-le, c'est une surprise. »

Le mot 'surprise' convainquit le batteur qui se détendit et, se redressant rapidement, ferma les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Un bruit d'ouverture se fit entendre, incitant Joon Hee à se pencher en avant pour deviner ce que faisait son ainé. Il tenta même d'entrouvrir les yeux mais Lee Sin le remarqua et lui frappa le crâne pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas lui désobéir. Joon Hee fit une petite moue en plissant les yeux au maximum. Il aimait beaucoup les surprises … mais détestait attendre avant de les avoir.

- « Hyung ? »

Lee Sin sourit en percevant l'impatience dans la voix de son cadet.

- « C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Le chanteur n'eut pas à le redire deux fois. A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que les yeux de Joon Hee papillonnaient de droite à gauche, cherchant ce que pouvait lui offrir son leader. A cet instant précis, Lee Sin pouvait presque apercevoir des oreilles et une queue de chien pousser sur la silhouette de son cadet. D'ailleurs, le regard de ce dernier était bien vite tombé sur la cuillère rempli d'une pâte de couleur marron que tenait son ainé. Il voulut s'élancer en avant pour l'attraper mais, ayant deviné ses intentions, Lee Sin éloigna rapidement sa main et, de l'autre, il donna un coup sur le bras de Joon Hee. Celui-ci bouda quelques secondes et attendit le prochain ordre de son leader. Ce dernier sourit en pensant que Joon Hee était vraiment comme un petit chiot obéissant.

- « Ouvre la bouche ! »

Les yeux pétillants, Joon Hee s'exécuta et observa avec hâte la cuillère qui s'approchait peu à peu de sa bouche. Il sentait presque la texture de la pâte à tartiner sur sa langue mais, impuissant, il la vit s'éloigner et disparaitre entre les lèvres de Lee Sin. Une frustration naquit dans le ventre de Joon Hee alors qu'une expression moqueuse se peignit sur le visage de Lee Sin.

- « Hyung … et moi ? »

Lee Sin pencha légèrement la tête.

- « Bah quoi ? »

- « Je veux goûter moi aussi ! »

Les yeux rieurs, Lee Sin se leva.

- « C'est bête ça … »

Le petit batteur se releva à son tour, franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son ainé et le frappa de ses petits poings.

Devant les 'méchant hyung !' et les petits coups qui l'embêtaient comme des piqures de moustiques, Lee Sin attrapa les poignets de Joon Hee pour l'arrêter. Mais, sans se décourager, le batteur usa de ses coudes afin de se venger de son leader. Une petite bataille s'engagea alors, Joon Hee tentant de frapper chaque partie du corps de son adversaire avec sa force de petit chiot tandis que Lee Sin essayait de l'immobiliser. Finalement, il finit par triompher de son cadet en le poussant sur le vieux canapé de leur salle de musique et en grimpant à califourchon sur lui. Il plaqua les mains de son cadet sous ses genoux pour éviter d'autres coups et, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, il se délecta de sa place dominant. Boudeur, Joon Hee baissa lentement le regard.

- « Mais je voulais goûter aussi … »

Son ainé lui tapota le sommet du crâne, en profitant pour le décoiffer.

- « Si tu es gentil, je te ferais goûter … un jour. »

A cette autre provocation, Joon Hee releva brusquement la tête, une lueur de défi brûlant dans ses prunelles. Il dévisagea son ainé et, soudainement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, ce qui déstabilisa le chanteur.

Relevant le buste, il leva sa tête au niveau de celle de Lee Sin et, rapidement, sa langue rencontra la commissure des lèvres de celui-ci, là où s'était accumulé le surplus de pâte à tartiner. Passant d'abord sa langue sur le coté droit, ce fut bientôt le gauche qui fut victime de la langue de Joon Hee. Celui-ci cherchait chaque carré de peau où s'était perdu un peu de cette onctueuse crème. Il tenta même de passer entre les lèvres de son leader mais à ce contact, ce dernier le repoussa contre le dossier du canapé, pour ensuite aller mordiller la lèvre inférieur de son cadet et ainsi, le rappeler à l'ordre. Joon Hee cessa alors ses petites léchouilles, en esquissant un sourire mi-désolé, mi-adorable.

Lee Sin simula un soupir alors qu'intérieurement, il se réjouissait des techniques que prenait Joon Hee pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- « Alors ? » le questionna-t-il sur goût du peu de pâte qu'avait pu ingérer le batteur.

Celui-ci sourit en hochant la tête.

- « Super bon ! C'est quoi ? »

Plaçant une main à l'intérieur de sa veste, Lee Sin en sortit un petit pot de dix centimètres à peine et le mit sous le nez de son cadet.

- « Nutella, mon petit Joon Hee, Nutella … »

Le regard de Joon Hee se fit étincelant et c'est avec une lueur de gourmandise sur le visage qu'il regarda Lee Sin.

- « Hyung … Je peux en avoir encore ? »

Le chanteur acquiesça en souriant et, après avoir plongé sa cuillère à l'intérieur du récipient, il la fit lentement pénétrer dans la bouche de son cadet. Celui-ci aspira tout le Nutella présent sur l'ustensile et le fit glisser le long de sa gorge, son visage exprimant le plaisir qu'il prenait en savourant cette pâte à tartiner si exquise.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il eut finit, ses yeux se firent penseurs. Lee Sin pencha la tête sur le coté et l'interrogea du regard. Les joues de Joon Hee se colorèrent légèrement de rouge alors qu'il se passait sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- « C'était meilleur la première fois. »

Les sourcils de Lee Sin se froncèrent alors qu'il assimilait les paroles de son cadet. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il replongea alors la cuillère dans le bocal.

Il posa son doigt sur le nez de Joon Hee et lui ordonna d'un ton autoritaire :

- « Ne te lèche pas ! »

Lorsqu'il eut la certitude que son batteur lui obéirait, il passa habilement l'objet de métal sur sa bouche, enduisant les lèvres du batteur de Nutella.

Puis, lorsqu'il jugea qu'il en avait assez, il se pencha en avant et, sortant sa propre langue, il se mit à récolter le Nutella avec. Il s'attarda doucement sur la lèvre inférieure, s'attaqua à la lèvre supérieure à l'aide de ses dents et se délecta du gémissement qui échappa à son cadet alors que celui-ci brûlait d'envie de savourer le chocolat qui maculait sa peau.

Une fois le Nutella ôté de la bouche de son batteur, Lee Sin se replaça sur Joon Hee, posant son bassin sur la chute de rein de celui-ci. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant et déclara :

- « Tu as raison, c'est bien meilleur de cette manière là. »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Joon Hee. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en lançant des petites œillades à son ainé.

- « Hyung … encore ! »

Lee Sin pouffa en passant son doigt directement dans le pot.

- « Tss, tu es trop gourmand ! »

Joon Hee acquiesça en riant et ouvrit la bouche afin d'inviter Lee Sin à y mettre son doigt.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et ferma brièvement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son cadet entourer son index.

Une bouffée de chaleur bien trop familière monta dans son bas ventre, le faisant rougir. Aussitôt, ses pensées se tournèrent vers des images moins plaisantes, tel que le grand père de Lee Kyu Won en bikini rose fluo …

Un léger sourire illumina son visage. Cette image faisait toujours son petit effet.

Bon d'accord, quand la langue de Joon Hee s'enroula à son tour sur son doigt, il dû renforcer un peu sa vision mentale en l'animant et en faisant danser le pauvre grand père d'une façon très lascive autour d'une barre de pôle dance. Même si c'était assez peu flatteur, cela lui permettait de garder un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même.

Doucement, il retira son index de la bouche de Joon Hee, lui arrachant un petit grognement de mécontentement. Lee Sin le regarda d'un air mi-attendrit, mi-amusé, sachant pertinemment que son doigt ne présentait plus aucune trace de Nutella.

- « Tu as bien savouré j'espère ? »

Joon Hee fit de grands mouvements affirmatifs avec la tête. Le sourire de Lee Sin s'agrandit alors qu'il prenait un petit air machiavélique.

- « Tu en a profité hein ? Parce que tu n'en remangeras pas de sitôt. »

Une expression triste passa sur le visage du batteur.

- « Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus m'en donner ? »

Lee Sin haussa les épaules, son masque d'indifférence remit en place juste pour embêter son cadet.

- « Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais », lui dit-il tout en prenant le pot de Nutella et en lui montrant l'intérieur vide.

Joon Hee tendit la main et arracha presque le récipient des mains de son leader. Il l'approcha le plus près possible de son œil droit et fixa les parois où l'on voyait les vestiges du trésor qu'elles renfermaient.

- « Mais tu vas m'en racheter hein ?! » Geignit Joon Hee en laissant tomber le pot par terre.

Lee Sin posa sa main sur la tête de son cadet, l'air faussement compatissant.

- « Désolé, c'était le cadeau d'une fan … et on n'en trouve qu'en France.

Le batteur gonfla ses joues de tristesse et baissa les yeux. Toujours à califourchon sur son cadet, Lee Sin l'entoura de ses bras pour le réconforter.

- « T'en fais pas, quand je serais célèbre, j'irais faire une tournée là-bas et je t'en ramènerais. »

Le batteur écarta son ainé de ses deux mains et le dévisagea avec un grand sourire.

- « C'est vrai ? »

Le chanteur acquiesça doucement en soutenant le regard brillant de Joon Hee. Ce dernier leva son petit doigt et le planta sous les yeux de Lee Sin.

- « Promis ? »

Lee Sin observa brièvement l'auriculaire de son cadet avant d'y glisser le sien afin d'établir un contact avec la phalange de son cadet.

- « Promis ! »

Le sourire du batteur s'agrandit encore un peu plus alors qu'il repoussait brusquement son ainé avec une force insoupçonnée.

- « Alors tu dois vite devenir célèbre ! »

S'étant laissé tomber à coté de Joon Hee, Lee Sin acquiesça légèrement.

- « Hm ! Pour ça, on va devoir beaucoup répéter. »

Joon Hee se leva d'un bond et se plaça devant son ainé, tel un soldat devant son colonel.

- « Compris ! On va réserver cette salle tout nos jours de libre ! Tu vas devenir célèbre super rapidement si on bosse suffisamment !

Lee Sin croisa ses jambes et planta son regard dans celui de son cadet, une lueur étrange luisant dans ses prunelles.

- « Tu veux vraiment t'investir à fond comme ça ? »

Joon Hee acquiesça en secouant énergiquement la tête, décoiffant au passage ses cheveux mi-longs. La lueur dans les yeux de Lee Sin s'accentua, faisant froncer les sourcils du batteur pendant quelques secondes.

- « Mais ça veut dire qu'on répétera tout les week-ends … »

Joon Hee posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux en se rappelant le gout de l'onctueuse pâte à tartiner. Oui, elle en valait le sacrifice !

- « C'est pas un problème ! On le fera ! »

Un sourire mystérieux vint rejoindre l'expression de Lee Sin.

- « Mais si ça veut dire que tu vas devoir annuler ton rendez-vous de demain avec Han Hee Joo pour qu'on puisse répéter ? »

Le regard décidé, Joon Hee hocha la tête, prenant l'air le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait avoir.

- « Oui ! La célébrité de hyung est plus importante ! »

Passant sa main derrière sa nuque, Lee Sin pouffa légèrement.

- « Le Nutella est plus important tu veux dire. »

Le sourire espiègle de Joon Hee fit comprendre au chanteur qu'il avait visé juste. Le batteur s'éloigna de son ainé en tourna sur lui-même, surexcité comme un jeune chiot.

- « Je vais prévenir Won Bin et Se Hyun … on sera là demain matin ! Sois pas en retard !

Le ton autoritaire qu'avait adopté Joon Hee fit sourire Lee Sin. Il regarda son cadet sortir de la pièce en courant à demi et il étouffa un petit rire satisfait.

Comme quoi, il connaissait son batteur par cœur lorsqu'il s'agissait de le faire changer d'avis. Non pas que ce rendez-vous entre Joon Hee et 'Natasha' le dérangeait … mais presque.

Manipulation ? Non, Lee Sin ne le voyait pas comme ça. Après tout, il deviendrait vraiment célèbre un jour … il le devait ! Autrement, comment ferait-il pour tenir sa promesse et rapporter du Nutella à Joon Hee ?

* * *

**_Qui n'a jamais rêvé de manger du nutella de cette façon ... -.-  
_Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage ;)**


End file.
